


Here Comes The Sun

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, are you here to comfort me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-4.20 "Daybreak II"  
> A/N: Originally written for [**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/) the Second. Prompts were "sunlight" and "it's hard not to be smug when you're this attractive".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this.

When Lee dreamed, tossing in his lonely lean-to, it wasn't of Kara. He had to squint to make out the bright figure. After the first wild thud of his heart, he realized the silhouette was all wrong: the hips too narrow, the shoulders too broad. It came closer and closer until he could see the halo of brown hair and the clear blue eyes.

"Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Gods," Lee said bitterly. "Even in my dreams I can't have her."

"I'll tell you a secret, buddy," Sam said, seemingly without irony. "Nobody can have her. Kara Thrace, she's a whole world unto herself. You learn to live with it. Or not live. Whatever."

"So you're dead?"

"Hey, Apollo, I flew into the sun," Sam said, and Lee could hear half an echo of Kara's mocking tone in his voice. Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Hard to survive that one. Plus, you might have noticed, I'm not paralyzed anymore."

"Great," Lee said. "What, are you here to comfort me?"

"There's nobody who doesn't need somebody," Sam said. "You wanted her. You've got me. It isn't what I asked for either. Gods, you're two sides of the same coin. Loneliness doesn't make you strong. It just makes you lonely."

"I'm fine," Lee said.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said. "So fine you dispersed all of society, just when they were ready to follow you. Good work, Lee. You did what even the Cylons couldn't do."

"Why are you even here?"

"Maybe it's destiny," Sam said. "Maybe you're dreaming. Maybe it's unfinished business. You're the god of the sun. I'm part of the sun. We're two sides of another coin. By the end you're gonna have a whole pocket full of change. Nowhere to spend it, though."

"Shut up," Lee said, and grabbed Sam's shirt and kissed him hard. It had been the only thing that was ever sure to shut Kara up. It worked on her husband too. Sam shut up. Sam kissed back.

"Too many clothes," Lee panted.

"Fix it," Sam said, and dragged at Lee's tattered jacket. They fumbled urgently with each other's buttons and zippers. Sam stripped first and got a large, firm hand on Lee's cock. He squeezed gently. "Not a lotta lotion at the end of the world."

"I'm sure you can come up with something," Lee said.

"Yeah, I have an idea," Sam said, and slid down Lee's chest, planting hot kisses on Lee's hip. Lee drew in a sharp breath as Sam's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Sweet asses of Kobol," he said, clutching at Sam's hair. Sam's tongue moved up and down his shaft, sending bursts of pleasure up his body. It wasn't quite Kara's mouth, but it was wet and warm, and Sam's tongue had the same sweet roughness of any tongue. He wasn't anybody; he was Sam; it was Sam's mouth on Lee's cock, and after the first 'this shouldn't happen' moment, Lee was lost. Who understood better than Sam? He took a firmer grip on Sam's hair, felt the edges of Sam's molars against the head of his cock.

Sam was good at this.

Lee shivered and clutched at Sam's hair, getting part of an ear. Sam didn't seem to care. He was setting Lee on fire with the friction of his tongue, a slow burn, but dangerous; Lee was going up in flames. Sam was the match striking and Kara, Earth, the whole godsdamn history of their insane flight were the fumes to set him off. Sam's tongue swirled and Lee's hips bucked.

"Oh gods," he said, the blaze roaring up his body. His brains were evaporating away; his mouth was dry. He closed his eyes against the heat.

"Mmmph," Sam said indistinctly, and the vibration of his throat shoved Lee over the edge into a world of heat and light and blissful nothingness. When he came to, he was laid out on his cot, Sam's shoulder against his. Sam threw one heavy arm across Lee's chest and smirked.

"You smug bastard," Lee said without venom.

"It's hard not to be smug when you look this good," Sam said, stretching. "You oughta know."

Lee, despite himself, laughed.


End file.
